


A mother's love

by Imaed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Gen, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, for now, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did someone considered Stiles’ Mom last days ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's love

Did someone considered Stiles’ Mom last days ?

I mean with all her symptoms, amnesia could/must have been a common occurrence. Would you imagine as a 10 something years old, coming into your mom’s hospital room and she doesn’t recognize you? 

Would you imagine Stiles entering the room, like everyday and tell his day, how Jackson was a jerk and Lydia a goddess among human, the jokes with Scott, the horrible teacher and Claudia would have smile all along, huming every now and then to show she is listening. And then suddenly, Stiles would have run off of thing to say and then she would say it was a really nice day but she was tired and ask that he seeks his mom now. Stiles would not understand at first, thinking it’s a joke. He would answer that she is his mom. And Claudia would not remember saying patiently that she does not have children. As time go by she would get afraid, what if she has one but she cannot remember him, so she would deny, with everything she had. 

She would have become angry against the little boy in front of her who disturb her while she is ill and confuse her again and again! 

She would alerts the nurses by her cries, and someone would have taken Stiles apart, telling him to never do whatever he did again. And nobody would ask what he did. But it was wrong enough that now they had to sedate her. What kind of son he is, to upset his mom like this?

When finally, FINALLY, his dad is here, Stiles would cry in his arms saying he is sorry and nobody would know what really happened. 

For months after she died, Stiles would never say a word. He would barely be here, just a ghost itching to be noticed, to be acknowledge. 

That would probably be at the same time the Sheriff would start drink a bit more, just to smooth the edge of everything.


End file.
